<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тайна пропавших пышек by KittyHawk1903</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198971">Тайна пропавших пышек</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyHawk1903/pseuds/KittyHawk1903'>KittyHawk1903</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyHawk1903/pseuds/KittyHawk1903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Путешествуя, Доктор оказался в незнакомом странноватом городе. И как обычно, мимоходом спас его не без помощи симпатичной девушки. А всё потому что кто-то обиделся и не собирался прощать без пышек!..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тайна пропавших пышек</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ветер дул со всех четырех сторон сразу. И был он холодным.</p><p>Этот факт, как и тот, что вокруг с этих самых четырех стороны были неприятно-желтые одинаковые стены, угрюмо уставившиеся на него разномастными окнами, полностью уверил Доктора в том, что он попал не туда. Открывая дверь ТАРДИС, он ожидал увидеть яркие красно-лиловые пески чудесного южноокеанского побережья планеты Альтафракс, омываемые столь же яркими рыже-бурыми густыми водами, но никак не растрескавшийся асфальт и эти желтые стены.</p><p>Где-то наверху истошно завопила чайка, и Доктор автоматически поднял голову. Наверху виднелся обрамленный желтыми стенами кусок совершенно ровного потолка светло-серого цвета. Цвет был настолько равномерным, что наводил на ассоциации именно с потолком, уж никак не с небом. Однако для потолка он был подозрительно высок, да и чайка летала туда-сюда как ни в чем не бывало.</p><p>Нахмурившись, Доктор сделал шаг от ТАРДИС, и та с готовностью и даже каким-то злорадством захлопнула двери, показательно громко щелкнув замком.</p><p>Доктор открыл было рот, всплеснул руками, но не нашелся, что сказать.</p><p>Ну да, ну да, он был виноват, это верно. Оставил бедняжку на той ужасной улице, где её разрисовали во все цвета радуги да еще и перевернули с ног на голову!</p><p>ТАРДИС явно мстила.</p><p>– Ну что ты хочешь, а? – наконец, поинтересовался Доктор. Лампочка на крыше мигнула – если он правильно понял, то сейчас ТАРДИС гордо и обиженно отвернулась, задрав нос. Ну или что там у неё вместо носа.</p><p>Он вздохнул. ТАРДИС никак не отреагировала. Он вздохнул снова, пожал плечами и сделал вид, что идет в сторону неприветливой низкой арки в желтой стене.</p><p>ТАРДИС моргнула пару раз лампочкой, громко щелкнула каким-то тумблером внутри – так, что на несколько ярдов вокруг слышно было – и снова затихла.</p><p>– Понятно, – озадаченно пробормотал Доктор. – Но, токлафан побери, как?..</p><p>Ответа не последовало.</p><p>Доктор одернул кожаный пиджак, снова вздохнул и пошел к арке, так как больше идти было ровным счетом некуда.</p><p>Арка вывела его еще в один такой же двор, угрюмый, желтый и замкнутый. «Кому только в голову пришло при таком ужасном небе еще и дома так красить?» - подумал Доктор, вглядываясь с подозрением в следующую арку. Та была слегка кривовата, но за ней определенно виднелось что-то вроде улицы.<br/>Решительно последовав туда, Доктор действительно вскоре обнаружил себя на узкой улице. Глухие стены без окон обрамляли её с двух сторон, на узком тротуаре громоздились припаркованные машины («Земля, начало двадцать первого века», – определил Доктор, осмотрев их), а в одной из стен где-то наверху одиноко и нелогично торчало окошко.</p><p>Потоптавшись на месте, Доктор попытался найти хоть что-то примечательное — не хватало еще снова забыть, где он оставил ТАРДИС. На глаза попалась табличка с названием улицы и дробным номером дома, и он удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе. Теперь можно было приступить к поискам.</p><p>Вот правда, как искать требуемое, Доктор не имел ни малейшего понятия. Направившись наугад в какую-то сторону, он вскоре вышел на более оживленную улицу. Был явно день, однако время года Доктор определить затруднялся — люди были одеты кто во что, одна девица щеголяла в босоножках, а другая куталась в теплый шарф, и почти у всех в руках были зонтики.</p><p>- Прошу прощения, можно проехать? – вежливо спросил голос за спиной, и Доктор отступил, оборачиваясь. – Спасибо.</p><p>Мимо проехали два велосипедиста. Один был в теплой парке, а другой — в безрукавке, и за спиной у него развевался завязанный только на горле прозрачный дождевик.<br/>Доктор слегка поежился — даже ему, галлифрейцу, ветер казался всё-таки несколько холодным для велопрогулок.</p><p>Он сунул руки в карманы и пошел следом за велосипедистами, разглядывая улицы и думая, как же ему всё-таки угодить своенравной машине времени.</p><p>Шел он достаточно долго, быстро упустив велосипедистов из виду и теперь просто глазея по сторонам. Дома лепились друг к дружке вплотную, то и дело в них были арки, и кругом было множество указателей и вывесок. Магазины и магазинчики, конторы и учреждения, кафе и рестораны, и бесчисленные стрелки, указывающие в каждую арку...</p><p>Доктор под каким-то импульсом перешел через дорогу вместе со множеством людей, половиной из которых были восторженно всё фотографирующие туристы, и направился к скверу. В центре сквера возвышался красивый памятник — властная дама, видимо, императрица, а чуть ниже — несколько людей в разных позах. Вчитываться в надписи Доктор не стал.</p><p>Почти все скамейки были заняты, и только на одной из них было почти свободно. На самом краю боком сидела старая женщина, кормившая голубей, а посередине — девушка с книгой в руках.</p><p>Доктор сел рядом и с интересом скосился в книгу. Девушка, как оказалось, читала классическую поэзию, и притом с явным интересом. Вообще она выглядела довольно адекватно — в меру тепло одета, очки на носу, аккуратно убранные волосы (что при ветре было весьма кстати, на переходе Доктор уже успел испытать атаку чьей-то растрепанной гривы на своё лицо), хорошая интересная книга и вообще какой-то располагающий вид.</p><p>– Простите, – сказал Доктор, и девушка с запозданием подняла голову, уставившись на него поверх очков с легким подозрением. – Вы не подскажете, где здесь ближайшее место, чтобы купить... – он на секунду замялся, припоминая точную формулировку ТАРДИС, ведь слово ярко вспыхнуло в его голове аж несколько раз. – ...пышки?</p><p>Девушка сморгнула. Потом перестала моргать. Выронила книгу и вытаращилась на Доктора так, словно он был пришельцем... ну, скажем так, совсем уж откровенным пришельцем.</p><p>– Эй, что я такого сказал? – слегка возмутился Доктор.</p><p>– Пышки?.. – ошарашенно переспросила девушка.</p><p>Доктор с подозрением посмотрел на неё, подавив желание ткнуть в её плечо пальцем, а затем молча уверенно кивнул.</p><p>Девушка внезапно подскочила, судорожно сгребла свою книгу, схватила Доктора за руку и уверенно рванула в сторону. Доктор опешил от происходящего настолько, что даже не сопротивлялся, и спустя несколько минут бега запоздало подумал, что вообще-то это его прерогатива – хватать за руку и бежать.</p><p>Затащив его под арку, во двор, а затем еще под одну, в другой двор, девушка остановилась и попыталась отдышаться.</p><p>– Ты кто? – полувраждебно спросила она.</p><p>– Я Доктор, – он смерил её внимательным взглядом сверху вниз. Девушка была невысокой, мягко говоря.</p><p>Та выждала пару секунд и уточнила:<br/>– И всё?</p><p>– И всё, – где-то на краю сознания проскочило легкое сожаление, что она не спросила традиционное «кто».</p><p>– Ладно. Я Лиза, – сказала девушка. – А теперь: откуда ты знаешь про пышки?</p><p>– А это имеет значение?</p><p>– А ты всегда вопросом на вопрос отвечаешь?</p><p>– Ну допустим, мне сказали.</p><p>– Кто сказал? – продолжила допытываться Лиза.</p><p>– Да в чем дело! – воскликнул Доктор. – Ты объяснишь мне, что происходит?</p><p>Лиза тяжело вздохнула, огляделась и уселась на каменную тумбу, перегораживающую въезд во двор.</p><p>– Понимаешь... они пропали. Вообще. Отовсюду. Даже из памяти людей... и не только пышки. Всё началось с поребриков...</p><p>Доктор огляделся и просто встал поудобнее, скрестив руки на груди.</p><p>– ...и в какой-то день вдруг я стала понимать, что их нет. А есть эти бордюры... и всё тут. Я спрашиваю знакомых, а на меня смотрят, как на идиотку. Все даже это слово забыли. Потом, спустя неделю, я увидела стену вместо двери в пышечную... в ту самую пышечную, Доктор, боже мой!.. – Лиза горестно вздохнула, качая головой. – Стена... просто стена. Я стала искать тех, кто помнит. Нас совсем немного... не знаю, каким чудом нам удалось не забыть. Весь город забыл... что-то страшное творится, Доктор, невероятно страшное, и я боюсь, что скоро всё начнет пропадать. Говорят, в Эрмитаже стало меньше котов... а вдруг пропадут и они?.. А вдруг белых ночей не станет? А как же корюшка?</p><p>Лиза вскинула на него столь испуганный взгляд, что Доктору даже не по себе стало. Коты, корюшка и ночи? Видимо, действительно худо дело.</p><p>– Надо что-то делать, – решительно сказал он. – Рассказывай всё с самого начала.</p><p>– Мы собрали кое-какую информацию, – Лиза полезла в сумку и достала оттуда большую записную книжку довольно растрепанного вида. – Знаешь, есть такое чувство, что всё это куда-то ведет, к кому-то... а к кому, я не знаю.</p><p>Доктор аккуратно взял книжку и стал листать страницы. Куча записей, странных адресов, рисунков-набросков, фотографий...</p><p>– Где это? – он вытащил один из снимков и показал Лизе. Что-то неуловимо царапало край сознания, а вот что...</p><p>– Та самая стена вместо пропавшей пышечной.</p><p>– Так что мы стоим? Вперед!..</p><p>Лиза подскочила, похлопала ресницами и уже не бегом, но вполне быстро и уверенно отправилась обратно в арку, и Доктор последовал за ней.</p><p>Шли они недолго, и наконец Лиза остановилась, широким жестом показав на стену.</p><p>– Вот. Тут раньше дверь была, а тут окно.</p><p>Стена была ровной, как будто ничего такого там сроду и не было.</p><p>– А внутрь пытались попасть? Через другой вход, например? – Доктор достал звуковую отвертку и принялся изучать стену. Намеки становились ярче.</p><p>Удивленно потаращившись на отвертку несколько секунд, Лиза опомнилась и ответила:</p><p>– Пробовали. И ничего не вышло. Как будто там никогда не было помещения такого... просто какие-то пустые комнаты.</p><p>– Фантастика! – воскликнул Доктор, выпрямляясь, и Лиза вздрогнула. – Так, где этот другой вход?</p><p>– Там...</p><p>«Другой вход» привёл их в тускло освещенное просторное помещение.</p><p>– И разве тут должна быть парадная... – пробормотала Лиза, ежась. – Тут даже идти некуда. Лестница в стенку на третьем этаже. Чушь...</p><p>– Ты не представляешь себе, что это! – радостно провозгласил Доктор, осветив звуковой отверткой пару стен. Теперь он наверняка знал, с чем — точнее, кем — имеет дело, и всё сразу стало казаться ясным и простым.</p><p>– А что? – угрюмо спросила Лиза. Её мрачный настрой слегка сбивал, Доктор не любил, когда на него смотрели столь скептически.</p><p>– Его называют Пожирателем Городов, – пояснил Доктор. – В прошлый раз он успел сожрать два города, а я так и не догнал его... – пояснять, что не догнал он, потому что неправильно ввел координаты приземления, Доктор не стал.</p><p>– А-а-а... а что это такое? – ошарашенно переспросила Лиза. – И... и зачем он... ну... пожирает?..</p><p>– Питается, – ответил Доктор, припадая на колени и начиная что-то выискивать на полу у стен. – Это что-то вроде большого разумного болота, только в другом измерении...</p><p>– Солярис какой-то... – пробормотала Лиза.</p><p>– ...восхитительное создание, если вдуматься. Дрейфует от планеты к планете, ищет города с самым сильным естеством и пожирает. Города выцветают, теряют уникальность... никто не пострадал, и всё же Пожирателя ой как не любят!..</p><p>– Значит, он сожрал поребрики, пышки, а теперь подбирается к котам? – Лиза обхватила себя руками. </p><p>Доктор встал, выпрямился и посмотрел на неё. Девушка выглядела жалобно.</p><p>– Ну, котов он не сожрет. Просто не будет, скажем так, легенды, – Доктор пожал плечами. – В общем-то, он по сути безвреден, никого не убивает...</p><p>– Ничего себе безвреден! – гневно воскликнула Лиза. – Да для него ничего святого нет!..</p><p>– О, ну как раз таки есть, – уточнил Доктор. – Им-то он и питается.</p><p>– Как его остановить? – деловито спросила девушка.</p><p>Доктор пожал плечами, улыбаясь от уха до уха:<br/>– Нам бы его найти для начала!..</p><p>– А где он может прятаться?</p><p>– Где-то внизу обычно. Глубоко... подземка, например. Где у вас тут глубже всего в подземке?</p><p>– Недалеко, – воспряла духом Лиза. Было видно, что девушка настроена очень решительно. – Идем?</p><p>– Идем.</p><p>Они прошли до станции, и там Доктор хотел было, пока никто не видит, пройти через тяжеловесный турникет с помощью отвертки, но Лиза сунула ему в руку похожий на старую монету жетон, а затем прошла сама. Воровато оглянувшись, Доктор быстро приставил отвертку к турникету и прошел с самым независимым видом, а жетон сунул себе в карман пиджака.</p><p>Они спустились вниз, и на эскалаторе Лиза явно машинально достала было книгу, но тут же снова убрала её.</p><p>– И как мы его найдем?</p><p>– Сейчас посмотрим.</p><p>Они прошлись туда-сюда, и Доктор направил звуковую отвертку на рельсы. Никто даже не оглянулся.</p><p>– Не здесь, – констатировал он и пошел к противоположной платформе. Быстрая проверка дала результаты, и он присел на самом краю, светя отверткой на рельсы.</p><p>– Отойдите от края платформы! – возопил сердитый женский голос в громкоговорителе. Доктор не обратил внимания.</p><p>Послышался шум приближающегося поезда, и женщина снова рявкнула:<br/>– Отойдите от края платформы!..</p><p>Лиза потянула Доктора за рукав.</p><p>– За мной! – бодро сказал тот и устремился в сторону служебной двери у самого тоннеля. Лиза и рта открыть не успела, как он решительно постучал, вытаскивая из кармана психобумагу.</p><p>Дверь открыла хмурая женщина — судя по сердитому виду, та самая, что только что говорила в громкоговоритель. Сказать ей что-то Доктор не дал — взмахнул у её носа своим пустым «удостоверением» и уверенно заявил:</p><p>– Нам немедленно нужно в тоннель.</p><p>Женщина обмерла и забормотала что-то вроде «да-да-да, конечно, ой, меня не предупредили» и повела их за собой. Улучив момент, Лиза шепнула Доктору:</p><p>– Что ты ей показал?</p><p>– Психобумага, – так же шепотом пояснил Доктор. – Люди видят на ней то, что ожидают увидеть. Например, проверку от начальства.</p><p>Они прошли в тоннель, и Доктор снова достал отвертку, проверяя правильность пути. Всё было верно.</p><p>– Туда.</p><p>Они свернули в какой-то боковой проход. Лиза шла за ним настороженно, глядя под ноги и вслушиваясь в шорохи.</p><p>– Круто... – прошептала она, когда по тоннелю с грохотом промчался поезд.</p><p>Доктор даже не обернулся.</p><p>– А вот и ты! – воскликнул он в какой-то момент, останавливаясь около очередного тоннеля.</p><p>В тоннеле было темно. Темно настолько, что хоть глаз коли — но почему-то странно было видно стены и потолок. Спустя пару секунд стало ясно, почему.</p><p>Тьма пошевелилась и выпустила в сторону Доктора длинное щупальце, однако Доктор укоризненно покачал головой, и щупальце втянулось обратно.</p><p>– Видишь, он совсем не злобный, – сказал Доктор слегка ошарашенной Лизе.</p><p>– Пусть он вернет  всё на место!.. – наконец ожила та, немедленно возмутившись. – Наглость несусветная!..</p><p>Темнота обиженно заворчала, и Лиза отступила, испуганно спросив:</p><p>– Оно что, меня понимает?</p><p>– Конечно. Он же разумный, да и тут уже довольно давно, – Доктор подошел ближе и похлопал по густой темноте. На ощупь она была как теплое желе. – Ему тут холодно.</p><p>– Ну и пусть идет, куда теплее, – обиженно сказала Лиза. – И отдаст, что забрал!..</p><p>– Ему нужно что-то взамен, – пожал плечами Доктор. Он чувствовал себя слегка неуютно — предложить монстру было нечего, а с такими темпами пышек ему не видать, как собственных ушей... «Не лучшее сравнение», - немедленно подумалось ему. Собственные уши до сих пор слегка нервировали, ровно с того момента, как он увидел свое новое отражение в доме Розы Тайлер.</p><p>– В смысле?</p><p>– Что-то уникальное. Он говорит, что может уйти, но пока слишком голоден.</p><p>– Говорит?.. – вид у Лизы сделался совсем жалобный. Доктор только плечами пожал. Почему-то сейчас ему стало даже жалко Пожирателя, уж больно грустным тот был. А ведь и правда, он же никого не обижает. Никто даже не замечает его деятельности, если вдуматься.</p><p>– Уникальное... какое? Он любит города? – после долгой паузы спросила Лиза. Где-то позади прогрохотал поезд.</p><p>Доктор кивнул:<br/>– Да. Ему нужны масштабы... огромные фантазии, сила человеческой мысли, воплощенная в образе...</p><p>– А... а придуманные миры? – уточнила девушка как-то робко.</p><p>– То есть? – Доктор обернулся на неё.</p><p>Лиза вздохнула и с явным сожалением вытащила из сумки большую пухлую тетрадь.</p><p>– Фантазии могут накормить его, чтобы он отдал всё остальное?</p><p>Доктор бережно взял тетрадь и пролистал. Это было что-то вроде дневника, только записи тут были не столько личного характера, сколько какие-то наброски, то в прозе, то стихотворные. Это был дневник писателя, бесценное хранилище иных миров и жизней.</p><p>– Фантастика...</p><p>– Пусть забирает, – буркнула Лиза. – Только отдаст всё обратно, ясно?</p><p>Доктор задумчиво посмотрел на неё, а потом на Пожирателя. Темнота колыхалась и словно бы вопросительно смотрела на него.</p><p>– Эй, – сказал Доктор наконец, – хочешь? Верни город и забирай это. Целый мир, а то и не один. Тебе надолго хватит.</p><p>Темнота заворчала. Лиза вздохнула и отвернулась, когда Доктор протянул тетрадь в темноту, и листки медленно растворились в ней. Становилось всё светлее и светлее, и словно что-то возвращалось в холодный воздух тоннелей, то, чего странно не хватало...</p><p>– ...подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что твоя машина времени захотела пышек?.. – до крайности скептически переспросила Лиза. До того Доктору пришлось с полчаса уверять её, что он не сошел с ума.</p><p>– Она на меня обижена, – попытался пояснить он.</p><p>– Ты говоришь о ней, как о любимой девушке, – с подозрением сказала Лиза. Доктор отвечать не стал.<br/>Они неспешно шли по улице, и в руках у него был бумажный пакет, пропитавшийся маслом, от которого шло приятное тепло. Небо по-прежнему было плоским и серым, но что-то в воздухе неуловимо изменилось. Лиза казалась счастливой.</p><p>Они пересекли узкую речку, и девушка остановилась.</p><p>– Знаешь... я пойду, наверное. Он съел мою тетрадку, мне теперь есть, чем заняться, – Лиза улыбнулась. – Да и потом, тебе предстоит мириться с твоей... ТАРДИС? Я правильно запомнила?</p><p>– Да, – Доктор жизнерадостно улыбнулся. – Хочешь взглянуть?</p><p>Лиза подумала, а затем кивнула:<br/>– Ладно. А где она?</p><p>Доктор назвал улицу, и Лиза всплеснула руками:<br/>– Да мы же в другую сторону идем!..</p><p>Они пошли обратно, снова пересекая реку, свернули куда-то, потом еще куда-то, прошли через двойной двор с арками и вскоре вышли на ту улицу с высокими стенами.</p><p>– Тут? – уточнила Лиза.</p><p>Доктор пожал плечами и пошел в показавшуюся знакомой арку. Во втором дворе он остановился, с подозрением глядя на пустой двор. Однако прежде, чем он успел возмутиться, испугаться или насторожиться, Лиза сказала:</p><p>– Точно та арка? Может, туда?</p><p>Во дворе оказалась еще одна арка, а в ней почему-то дверь, которая вела ко вполне себе жилым квартирам. Доктор остановился около неё и посмотрел на табличку.</p><p>– Двадцать, двадцать один, сорок девять, три, двадцать пять, двадцать восемь, шестнадцать и пятьдесят? Кто вас считать учил?</p><p>– А что такого? – озадачилась Лиза. – Ну тут же написано, где какая. И на каждой парадной написано.</p><p>– Это — парадная? – с непередаваемым скепсисом уточнил Доктор, глядя на мрачную металлическую дверь в мрачной арке. Со словом «парадная» она не вязалась никак. Уж чего-чего, а парада в ней точно не было. Лиза пожала плечами.</p><p>Спустя третью арку они наконец вышли к ТАРДИС. Та стояла, как ни в чем не бывало, с видом, словно всю жизнь тут стояла, между чахлым деревцем и дверью в очередную, судя по всему, парадную.</p><p>– Зайдешь?</p><p>Лиза помотала головой:<br/>– Не хочу рушить волшебство. И так вдохновения нет почти...</p><p>– Зайди, точно появится, – Доктор подошел ближе, и ТАРДИС сама приоткрыла дверь. «Пышки почуяла», – с любовью подумал галлифреец.</p><p>Он прошел внутрь, и Лиза осторожно, с опаской заглянула следом. Выглянула. Отошла на пару шагов и осмотрела ТАРДИС снаружи. Снова зашла.</p><p>– Эээ...</p><p>– Ну, ну, – подбодрил Доктор, улыбаясь.</p><p>– Она-а... она внутри больше!.. – наконец, выдохнула Лиза, нервно заламывая пальцы. А затем внезапно вскинулась и бросилась к Доктору: – Мне бежать пора!.. Я... я же... В общем, пора! Спасибо! За всё! Удачи!.. – она встала на цыпочки и с чувством чмокнула его в щеку, а затем рванула на выход. На пороге Лиза остановилась и сказала куда-то вверх:</p><p>– Он спас город! И пышки! Не обижайся на него, ладно?</p><p>Доктор рассмеялся. Лиза выбежала и исчезла в арке, а он сам поставил пакет с пышками на консоль и подошел к дверям, чтобы закрыть их.</p><p>Когда он обернулся, пакета уже не было.</p><p>– Могла бы и мне одну оставить, – закатил глаза Доктор, улыбаясь. – Хорошо, что я уже успел попробовать... Что ж. Город спасен, ты получила свои пышки. Теперь на Альтафракс?</p><p>Консоль ожила, засветившись бирюзовым светом, и Доктору показалась в этом приветливая довольная улыбка.</p><p>Спустя пару минут двигатель с характерным шумом заработал, и ТАРДИС неспешно растворилась в бесконечном потоке времени и пространства.</p><p>Где-то там, в том дне, который они покинули, огромная темнота тихо выбралась наверх и вскоре тоже исчезла в космосе, медленно и со вкусом впитывая в себя невероятные иные миры, созданные простой человеческой фантазией. Этого должно было хватить ему на долгие-долгие годы, да и признаться, было куда вкуснее, чем просто города.</p><p>В городе же девушка Лиза уже успела обзавестись новой тетрадью и теперь спешно что-то строчила в ней, присев на край широкого каменного подоконника. Мысли терять ей не хотелось.</p><p>Этого не было видно из ТАРДИС, разумеется, но Доктору и не нужно было видеть, чтобы знать.</p><p>– Знаешь... надо будет туда как-нибудь вернуться, – сказал он, на секунду отвлекаясь от управления. ТАРДИС тряхнуло, словно она энергично кивнула. – Интересно, а солнце там вообще бывает?..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>